Amor de Sonrisas
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando vio esa sonrisa, sintió que su vida volvía a comenzar. Dir en Grey x Alice Nine


Titulo: Amor de Sonrisas

Pareja: KaoruxNao

Resumen: Cuando vio esa sonrisa, sintió que su vida volvía a comenzar

Dedicatoria: Zaku-chan es para ti, porque me gusta aumentarte la lista de traumas.

Kaoru levanto una ceja de forma interrogante mientras que en su cara se veía una clara expresión de molestia la cual iba dirigida a sus compañeros de grupo. Toshiya, Kyo y Die miraban directamente a su Augusto Líder-sama como sí este se hubiese convertido en un fenómeno de feria, lo cual era bastante molesto. Shinya que se encontraba un poco más alejado de Kaoru que los otros también le mandaba discretas mirandas interrogativas.

-Enfermo.- mascullaba el otro guitarrista

-No. Secuestro extraterrestre.- contradijo el bajista.

-Nueva forma de explotación.- opino el vocal

Tanto Die como Toshiya miraron a Kyo como sí este no comprendiera las cosas, negaron con la cabeza y regresaron su vista a Kaoru. Siguieron enfrascados los tres miembros de Dir en Grey en sus propias hipótesis hasta que la voz dura del líder se dejo oír interrumpiéndolos.

-¡¡Silencio ustedes tres!!.- rugió Kaoru haciendo callar aterrorizados a los tres lunáticos, como les acababa de bautizar. -Dejen sus tonterías para después que tenemos trabajo. Die, Shinya y Toshiya a sus instrumentos ahora, Kyo a vocalizar o mando sacar el sofá de la sala de grabaciones.- amenazo.

Los cuatro miembros fueron con rapidez a sus respectivos lugares. Kyo cogió su botella de agua para refrescarse la garganta y procedió a vocalizar con verdadero empeño. La idea de que Kaoru volviera a quitarle su amado sofá era simplemente inconcebible en su cabeza. Die y Toshiya tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos para afinarlos, mirando de reojo a Kaoru que hacia lo propio con la Ganesa. Shinya se coloco en la batería haciendo movientos circulares con las baquetas para calentar.

Media hora más tarde de lo planeado los miembros de Dir en Grey pudieron estar listos para ensayar. No habían pasado más de dos minutos de iniciada la primer canción cuando Kaoru los hizo detenerse con brusquedad.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?.- gruñó amenazante el líder.

Todos lo miraron desde atrás de sus instrumentos como si estos hubiesen sido fabricados a prueba de un líder furioso. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo intimidados por el cabreo del líder.

-Kyo.- dijo suavizando su voz, cosa que le dio escalofríos al vocalista. -¿Qué se supone que cantabas?.-

El vocalista abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerro sin saber que decir.

-Die.- el mencionado dio un salto en su sitio. -Estas desafinando, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?.- gruño mirándolo severamente.

El guitarrista se hundió más en su guitarra, aterrorizado. Toshiya lo imito cerrando sus ojos cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Kaoru con exasperación.

-Toshiya, ¿tienes problemas con los tiempos?.- pregunto sin paciencia. Toshiya negó con la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos. Kaoru agrego entonces. -¡Entonces sigue los tiempos!.-

Cuando toco el turno de Shinya el líder de Dir en Grey le dio una mirada de aprobación que hizo suspirar aliviado al más joven del grupo.

-Ustedes tres concéntrense en el ensayo en lugar de vagar por sus propios mundos, quiero al menos dos melodías para hoy.- y entonces el líder sonrió de forma escalofriante. -De lo contrario mañana nos encerrare en el estudio hasta que terminemos todas las melodías, y sin descansos.- agrego mirando a Kyo.

Los tres miembros asintieron amedrentados por la amenaza. Dir en Grey sabía que cuando Kaoru estaba cabreado podría ser atemorizante, y cuando estaba en su papel de líder y aparte estaba con un cabreo como ese era una persona insufrible.

-Bien, continuemos.-

Pasaron las horas y Kaoru seguía ignorando los chillidos de sus compañeros, indignados.

-¡¡Ya son las diez menos diez, por favor Kaoru!!.- insistía Die

-Vuelve a esa guitarra o no saldremos hasta las doce si es necesario.- amenazo.

-Pero Kaoru, ¡tengo que llegar a las diez a mi casa!.- lloriqueo Kyo

-Hubieras llegado antes incluso sino hubieras estado haciendo tonterías en el ensayo. Y te digo lo mismo que a Die, ve a ese micrófono o no te pasaras por tu casa hasta las doce.- siguió firme el líder. Miro a Toshiya. -Lo mismo que a ellos, ve al bajo.-

Viendo que sus suplicas no eran eficaces ante su Augusto Líder no les quedo de otra más que regresar a su posición entre lamentos y gimoteos.

Kirito miro por cuarta vez el reloj de su móvil el cual marcaba las doce con treinta. Se reacomodo en el sofá ya que la antigua posición comenzaba a resultarle incomoda. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta aunque su mente era ayudada por su imaginación a maquinar mil y un cosas diferentes que hubiesen podido sucederle al vocalista que estaba tardando tanto en llegar.

No era una persona nerviosa, tampoco que se preocupara en exceso por las personas a su alrededor con la excepción de amigos muy íntimos y de su hermano, fuera de ellos no le importaban mucho las personas. Dio un suspiro y jugo con sus manos inconscientemente. Estaba nervioso y preocupado. Eran las doce con treinta y cinco y él se sentía apunto de llegar a su limite de paciencia.

La puerta del espacioso departamento se abrió y cerro con un fuerte azote. Kirito miro al recién llegado con una mezcla de alivio y molestia ante lo cual Kyo solo desvió la mirada y siguió avanzando rumbo al sofá donde se encontraba el ex-vocalista de Pierrot.

-Tadaima.- dijo

-Okaeri.- contesto.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Por qué?.- cuestiono mientras recogía las piernas dejándole lugar al otro para sentarse.

-Te envié un mensaje explicando eso.- dijo algo fastidiado, aunque era más porque estaba molesto con Kaoru.

El mayor no dijo nada y se levanto del sillón de forma ausente, camino a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua el cual entrego a Kyo, que lo cogió sin darle importancia. Bebió todo el contenido regresándole el vaso vacío, Kirito volvió a ir a la cocina y tiro el vaso de plástico a la basura, luego fue a la sala nuevamente.

-Tengo hambre, ¿hay algo ya preparado?.- dijo con normalidad el menor.

Kirito lo miro detenidamente para luego asentir con la cabeza en forma pausada. Kyo bufó con molestia, no le apetecía calentarse nada, aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre estaba conciente de que si el mayor no le calentaba y servia el no lo haría por iniciativa propia aunque no pudiese dormir por la noche. Pero al parecer el mayor tampoco estaba de humor para consentirlo esta noche, Kyo tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que se quedaría sin cenar, así que se paro emprendiendo el camino al dormitorio seguido a distancia por el otro vocalista.

Cuando ambos estuvieron acostados y con la luz apagada Kyo dijo a manera de susurro.

-Kaoru esta actuando extraño últimamente.-

El otro le dio una mirada para hacerle ver que le escuchaba.

-Primero nos deja salir casi a tres horas de ensayo. Los martes, jueves y viernes.- hizo una pausa para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro antes de continuar. -Pero también eso es extraño, Kaoru nunca hace eso. También lleva semanas sonriendo sin razón aparente como si se perdiera en las nubes.- hizo una mueca. -Entonces pensamos Die, Toshiya y yo que algo le sucede, Shinya también piensa lo mismo aunque es demasiado prudente como para restregárselo en la cara a Kaoru de forma constante.- tomo las manos de Kirito entre las suyas. -Por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que hay que seguir a Kaoru y averiguar que tiene ya que no quiere decirnos.-

Al finalizar su relato y aun con sus manos entrelazadas con las de su amante sonrió y cerro sus ojos ignorando el malestar en su estomago causado por la falta de comida en el día.

-Lo que tu líder tiene... no es tan extraño como parece, y mucho menos es complicado de adivinar.- respondió con tranquilidad después de analizar las palabras dichas por su amante.

-Oh, seguro.- replico con sarcasmo. -¿Qué tiene?.- finalizo con un tono retador abriendo los ojos.

El mayor sonrió como lo hace alguien que sabe más de lo que esta dispuesto a decir, y como siempre que ponía esas sonrisas Kyo sabía que sería una pelea difícil tratar de conseguir una respuesta verdadera de los labios de su amante, y como estaba realmente cansado prefirió dejarlo como un encuentro pendiente. Uno más a la lista.

-Estoy realmente agotado.- murmuro sin separase de Kirito. -Dejemos este encuentro para otra ocasión ¿si?.- pidió con rendición.

Kirito sonrió con comprensión, el mismo estaba agotado y sabia que a pesar de que durmieran cerca de cinco o seis horas, el cansancio ya era parte de ellos desde hace años y no podrían recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas por más que durmiesen, pero tampoco desperdiciarían estas noches casi completas que raramente tenían para dormir. Así que ambos cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Kaoru miro el sol de la tarde con alegría. Últimamente siempre estaba feliz, suspirando y sonriendo por cualquier cosa por mínima que fuese; comiendo un helado como postre estaba frente a él la razón por la cual el exigente líder Dir en Grey estaba actuando de esa forma tan poco usual en él. Nao se rió para si mismo atrayendo la mirada de Kaoru sobre él.

-¿Qué es lo graciosos Nao?.- pregunto Kaoru sonriendo.

-Nada en particular, solo es el recuerdo de como terminamos así.- dijo imitando a Kaoru

-Oh.. eso fue extraño, muy extraño debo afirmar.- hablo Niikura

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron mirándose como si solo existieran ellos dos y nadie más. Nao en un arranque infantil mancho la mejilla de Kaoru con helado lo cual provocó que ambos rieran como un par de tontos.

Cerca de ahí, pero escondidos entre arbustos se encontraban los cuatro miembros de Dir en Grey espiando a Kaoru tal como habían acordado, aunque cabe decir que a Shinya había sido Kyo quien lo obligo a formar parte del plan alocado de Toshiya. Aun lado de ellos se encontraban otros cuatro chicos, solo que ellos estaban espiando a Nao.

Por la cabeza de todos los espías no dejaban de pasar escenas románticas donde los dos involucrados se demostraban ante el mundo sin cuidado alguno cuanto querían al otro, entre sonrisas sinceras y risas de colegiales tontos. Suspiraron viéndose entre si, rezando para que ambos líderes no desquitaran con ellos sus frustraciones de pareja ni algo parecido. Porque si bien estaban alegres de ver felices a ambos líderes, ningún miembro de ambas bandas quería tener que sufrirles en un estado de despecho, ira o frustración parecida causada por el otro. Un nuevo suspiro y abandonaron sus puestos sin saber que habían sido descubiertos desde el momento en que llegaron.

-Al parecer acaban de irse.- Nao miro a Kaoru. -¿Qué debemos decirles?.- cuestiono

-Nada, con lo que han visto queda algo más que claro, ¿no te parece Nao?.- finalizo Kaoru, para tomar a Nao de la mano y llevarlo hasta la mesa más alejada de aquel restaurante al aire libre, y sin ser vistos o sí lo eran poco les importaba, unieron sus labios en un beso que en inicio resultaba tierno, pero que lentamente fue pasando a ser más intenso, pasando Nao sus manos de forma cariñosa por el cuello de Kaoru quien a su vez rodeo la cintura del baterista con delicadeza. Así estuvieron hasta que el aire se les fue acabando y tuvieron que separase de mala gana.

-Entonces, creo que nos vemos hoy más tarde ¿cierto?.- pidió el líder de Alice Nine con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora a la cual no pudo resistirse Kaoru.

-Sí, hoy más tarde pero menos que ayer.- aseguro con amor

-Entonces cuídate.- y deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla del mayor para salir corriendo en dirección opuesta con un encantador rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy chicos, vayan a casa y descansen.- Dijo Kaoru casi corriendo a sus compañeros

-Kao-kao... dijiste que hoy ensayaríamos hasta muy entrada la madrugada.- dijo Kyo con rencor

-Bueno sí, pero estuvieron muy bien hoy y casi no hubo errores, mañana corregiremos los pocos que hubo y checaremos si no hay que hacer modificaciones.- trato de excusarse mientras guardaba a Ganesa en el estuche.

-Kao-kao, ¿estas seguro?.- tentó Toshiya

-Sí, por supuesto. Fuera de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.-

Un "lo dudo" paso por la mente de todos. Finalmente fue Die quien hizo la pregunta que todos querían formular pero no hacían.

-¿Cómo conociste al líder de Alice Nine?.. no, ¿cómo sales con él?.- dijo con curiosidad, haciéndole ver a Kaoru que no le molestaba y a los demás tampoco.

-Oh.. eso.- dijo Kaoru como si se temiese esa pregunta.

-Cuéntanos Kaoru, ¿qué clase de chico es que te ha soportado?.- secundó Kyo con tono amistoso, aunque muy a su estilo en su pregunta

-Bien, pues... .-

Flash Back

Kaoru cambio accidentalmente el canal de televisión topándose con una de esas nuevas bandas, se llamaba Alice Nine y la verdad no le llamaban mucho la atención ninguno de ellos y estaba apunto de volver a cambiarle para colocar su concierto de hide en DVD cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por completo al ver sonreír a uno de los integrantes, no sabía cual.. pero sabia que era el más tierno y dulce en apariencia.. y que decir que tenia una sonrisa hermosa.

Se quedo viendo la transmisión del concierto en vivo hasta que finalizo, y se le hizo que era muy poco y que tenia que saber más sobre ese chico. Fue así que decidió ir a uno en persona, se vistió de acuerdo para camuflajearse con los espectadores y no ser reconocido y se acomodo en un lugar que le permitía ver perfectamente a todo los miembros sin ser visto.

Disfruto el tercer mejor concierto de su vida, aunque si alguien le preguntaba que canciones tocaron o de que iba el concierto él solo pudiese contestar algo parecido a "chico de la batería, hermoso, sonrisa angelical" y cosas similares.

Cuando abandono el lugar del concierto sintió un vació que hace mucho no sentía, o creía no sentir. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos acerca de su soledad y las ganas que tenia de conocer al chico de la sonrisa que no se fijo que choco con alguien tirandole a la piso, cuando levanto la cara para ver de quien se trataba se llevo la impresión de su vida y su corazón dio un vuelco que le hizo sentir dolor. Era él. Él chico de la batería. Nao.

-Perdona, es que iba distraído.- dijo Nao algo avergonzado, aunque no era su culpa.

-No, fue mi culpa.- corrigió Kaoru.

Ambos se miraron y fue como si una conexión extraña se formara entre ellos, todo era tan extraño que cuando pudo reaccionar estaba besando al chico enfrente de él y este le devolvía el beso con una entrega y devoción demasiado bizarra para creérsela el mismo, pero así era.

Flash Back End

-Y pues, así fue.- dijo Kaoru algo avergonzado.

-Vaya.. .- atino a decir el baterista.

-¿Es todo?...- la incredulidad de Toshiya, al igual que su cara eran sin duda algo digno de tomarse en foto.

-Sí..- dijo aun más avergonzado por dichas reacciones.

-Bah, hacen de todo un drama.- dijo Kyo restándole importancia, seguramente pensando que la manera en que él termino emparejado fue más extraña, siniestra y emocionante que la de Kaoru.

-Bien, al menos es lindo.. y dinos Kao, ¿qué prefieres de él?.- dijo Die como siempre bromista.

-Su sonrisa, eso es lo que más me enamora de él aparte de su forma de ser.- dijo poniendo esa cara de típico enamorado. Todos rieron de buena gana y guardaron sus instrumentos para abandonar la sala.


End file.
